


A warning would have been nice

by Victoriancrow



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Geoffrey is kinda caught in the middle, a random Mortal, overly sarcastic and a bit of a dick Skulduggery, prank war on Ghastly, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a post from tumblr</p><p>"Imagine a sanctuary agent has to bring a mortal into the sanctuary for whatever reason like protection or something like in KoW but no one mentions this to Skulduggery, so he’s just wandering around the sanctuary doing his job when a mortal sees him and shrieks in terror and Skulduggery is so shocked he shrieks in terror right back"</p><p>`consultingskeletondetective</p><p>I dont know why I wrote Skulduggery in such a mood but here it is.</p><p>Permission from Consultingskeletondetective was given to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	A warning would have been nice

Skulduggery had a long day ahead of him. Stacks of paperwork made his view of the floor and those around him muddled. The detective sent up a curse to his friend and elder Ghastly Bespoke for forcing him to take care of the months of work he had been pushing back. The elemental walked down the hall towards his office. Aside from his paperwork the man had to do an interview with someone. He had not gotten to read the details of the interview, which was one of the many pieces of paper his old friend had thrown at him that morning. 

Right as he was about to go through the door, leading to the main building, Skulduggery was pushed back as a man ran around a corner. As the short man slammed his weight into the other all of the papers went flying. Luckily for the detective his reflexes were on point that day. With a wave of his hand the air in the room moved around making the loose papers fly into a neat pile. He knew that they were all mixed up and let out a slight groan of annoyance knowing that he would have to reorganize them.   
“Well that could have been a catastrophe. Are you-“

Without expectation the smaller slightly chubby man let out a loud scream. He covered his face with one arm and thrust the other out before running away. 

At hearing the shriek of the other Skulduggery was caught off guard so much that he too let out a yell placing a hand over his ribcage as if to calm a heart that he did not have. Watching the other run away filled the detective with such sense of wonder and curiosity he turned around and walked bac the way he came abandoning the papers in the hallway. 

It was not long before Skulduggery was throwing open the doors of Ghastly Bespoke’s office. The Elder was sitting at his desk staring down at a large leather-bound book. Upon hearing the noise he looked up quirking an eyebrow, had he had any hair there. “Skulduggery? Why are you back again? Did you forget something?”

The detective shut the door behind him and looked at the other with his blank eyes crossing his arms. “Is there a mortal in the Sanctuary?”

Ghastly sighed, “If you had read the paper that I had given you then you would have known about it.” Looking back up at the other he asked cautiously, “Why do you ask?”

“I may have met him.”

“What do you mean?” The scarred mans eyes went wide in realization. “Oh no. You didn't”

“He saw my real face.” The detective said easily. He looked away from the other adding in a silent voice. “And in the process it startled me.”

“You screamed didn't you.” The Elder broke out into laughter at seeing the slight change in the others stance. The desk shook as he doubled over laughing. “You did!”

“Now’s not the time your Elderness.” The skeleton said in a gruff voice. It was not often that anyone could startle the man yet when it happened his old friend was the first to make him’ feel better’.

“Right right sorry.” Ghastly wiped away a tear that had appeared from the force of his guttural laughs. “Just go down to the interview room and put on your face. Here,” He held out a small white bottle to the other grinning widely. “Take this.”

“What is it?” The skeleton asked looking at the bottle skeptically. 

“Lexapro, it helps with panic attacks. I found it in my desk and figured you would want it.” Skulduggery flipped off the other and turned around. As he left the room he could hear the other laughing once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As the skeleton detective walked into the interview room Skulduggery sighed in worry. He had a false face on him to hide the skeletal features from the mortal in the room. It was odd seeing the other, though the fact that he seemed on edge gave the man a bit of happiness. “Okay Mr. O’Riley. My name is Detective Pleasant and I will be here to ask you what you’ve seen.” He smiled at the other and sat down across from him.

“Is that monster gone?”

An eyebrow cocked up at the question. “Excuse me?” Crossing his hands together the skeleton in disguise leaned closer to the other.

“There was a walking skeleton! It screamed at me.” The chubby man said throwing his hands in the air and making wild gestures.

“Did it chase you at all?” 

“I think it went to get reinforcements.”

“Right.” Skulduggery was between a laugh and a grimace at the others stupidity. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms training his eyes on the other “Look your memory will be erased here soon so I may as well tell you, I was not informed you would be in the Sanctuary and I may have startled you.”

“What do you mean?” the man looked at the other curiously trying to determine if this was a joke or not.

“I am that skeleton you ran into.” Skulduggery said easily. He motioned a gloved hand at the other .“In my defense you startled me back so I would believe we are even.”

“Right.”

“Okay.” The detective smiled and clapped his hands together. “Let’s actually get started.” 

Skulduggery asked the man several questions about all that he had seen. It had appeared to the detective that the man had witnessed the murder of an ambassador from the English Sanctuary via a blast of energy from another. With the mortal being the only one to see the murder, the Sanctuary agents brought him in so he could identify the murderer. There were many energy blasters in Ireland and more so outside. By using Skulduggery they would be able to find the killer a bit quicker to bring justice to the matter. 

Once the questioning was over with the skinny man stood up and shook the chubby man’s hand. “Thank you for your cooperation. Before you go to see Mr. Scrutinous I have one thing to say to you.” Before the man could reply Skulduggery reached up to his collar bones and gently touched the engraved symbols on the bone dragging the false skin back down his face to reveal the bone beneath.

“OMG what’s wrong with your-“The man stopped talking to scream loudly. His face pale until, eventually, the sight was too much for him and he fell limp to the floor.

“Right well now to let Geoffrey know he is up.” The skeleton said before walking out. He smiled internally waiting for the adept to come into the room to see the man. There was no remorse from the detective as he knew the mortal would not remember the encounter for much longer. Geoffrey, on the other hand would have a fun time getting the other to cooperate. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Was that really necessary? “

Skulduggery looked up from his desk that held several mountains of paperwork. Geoffrey Scrutinous was standing in the doorway looking as if he had been trampled by a heard of elephants. It was times like these that Skulduggery was glad he didn't have a face or else he would have been smiling widely. “I’m not sure I know what you mean?”

The adept adjusted his clothing while glaring at the other. “The mortal was screaming for a good thirty minutes after he woke up again. My ears hurt and he has a good grip.”

“Huh I wonder what would have done that.” He said crossing his arms.

“I’m telling Elder Bespoke.”

“Tell him you interrupted my work as well.” He watched as the other spin on his heal and left his area. He continued his work for another hour before he heard a knock on his door.

“Skulduggery.”

“Elder?” He answered looking up at the other. Both hands went under his chin as he waited for the other to start.

Unlike the usual lecture the detective was so used to receiving his old friend just crossed his arms and sighed in irritation. “Should I even try to discipline you?”

“If you have nothing else to do in your busy schedule.” He said cocking a head at the other. It was a sweet payback after the other had laughed at his expense. The two men had been at an exchange of pranks and mockery for many years. The fact that Ghastly was now an elder only made Skulduggery’s pranks all the easier to do. 

“Just stop making Geoffrey Scrutinous’ job harder.” The Elder said in defeat. He needed to get back to his own work and was already exhausted from the day he had. “He complains to me and his voice annoys me.” 

“Yes sir your Elderness.” Skulduggery said leaning back in his chair and saluting the other. Giving a disapproving shake of the head Ghastly left the room leaving the skeleton detective to returned to his work.


End file.
